Return of the Dragoons (ch. 1-4)
by Cordis
Summary: The Legend continues as a new threat arises to assault the dragoons


Disclaimer: All Legend of Dragoon characters, places and things all belong to Sony and other involved companies. I own none of them. This fanfic is purely for the fun and enjoyment of others and myself. I make no money from it.

****

RETURN OF THE DRAGOONS

CHAPTER 1

The winds howled in an incessant fury. Blinding rain showered upon the solid earth loosening the soil and tearing trees and foliage apart in its wake. Nothing could withstand the powerful force the storm had emanated. 

As whirlwinds of fury continued to beat upon the tattered earth, carrying gusts of soil and dirt along in its wake, a single scream could be heard faintly in the distance. Blazing through the skies like a meteor, a single figure crashed down into the raging sea, digging deep into the waves of the currents below. 

The man struggled valiantly to escape the watery prison but it was to no avail. The currents threw him mercilessly around, spinning him right then left, not giving him the chance to resurface for air. The man would not be deterred. He continued to struggle all the while his lungs burned for the refreshing sensation of cool air. 

He pushed his muscles to their absolute limit, thrusting up and down, digging himself higher and higher up towards the gleaming light emanating from the sky above. His lungs began to strangle him. He could feel his muscles loosing strength from lack of oxygen. He slowly felt his energy ebbing away, little by little. 

__

'No!' He thought to himself. _'I can't give up now! Not yet!'_

Once again he thrust his arms out and pumped them up and down, this time with much more strength and speed. Finally, his hand tore through the surface of the water, closely followed by his head. He sucked in the sweet aroma of air as the wind continued to howl and scream everywhere around him. He continued to stay afloat as the currents, once more, continued to try dragging him into the endless depths of the watery chasm below. He fought valiantly to stay above water while the incessant winds desperately clutched at him, as if they where the raging souls of all those lost at sea now hungrily craving for more souls to sate their endless desires for vengeance against the world that had shunned them by fate.

The man struggled more, yet he could feel his strength becoming overpowered by the forces of nature. He could faintly hear himself screaming as the currents once again carried him into the deep depths of the aquatic world below.

****

Dart laced the drawstrings of his boot-laces tightly around his ankles. He then proceeded to secure the armor straps around his body. 

Shana timidly walked into the area that was now their living room. After the events that had taken place during the whole 'Dragoon War' as it was now being called, Dart and Shana had moved Back to the village of Neat and rebuilt it to its former glory of peace and tranquility. They had happily lived there afterwards for 4 years now. Dart had, although reluctantly, become one of the village officials. People visited from all over the world to see the great warrior who had led the attack on the fallen moon and defeated the threat of Melbu Frama, thus preventing total annihilation. The other Dragoons were similarly praised, but none more so then Dart, the man who was the heart and soul of the Dragoons. 

Every so often Dart would happen upon a young boy who would mimic his armor scheme and declare that he would grow up to be just like him. This would always make Dart laugh and feel somewhat more proud of himself yet he would always tell the young child that it would be better if they remain true to themselves rather then to copy the lifestyles of others. Life is best lived when one is true to one's self, not living in the shadows of another. 

Over the years, Dart had tried keeping in close contact with all his dragoon friends, making sure each of them were well off in their new lives of newfound peace. However, the one friend he visited most frequently was the grave of his dear friend Lavitz who's life had been taken earlier on in their campaign against the forces of evil during the Dragoon war. 

Even though the two men had known each other for only a short amount of time, they had become fast friends. Dart had never met a more dedicated Knight, more selfless or kindhearted then that of his dearly departed Seridian friend. Dart was glad to know that Lavitz mother had taken a turn for the better after the new family had moved in. It gave her a new sense of purpose and soon she was able to accept the loss of her departed son and move on. It was what Lavitz would have wanted after all. 

Then there was King Albert. Dart had to admit he was a remarkable man. It was almost as if Lavitz death strengthened the man and made him an even better king for his people. King Albert was now happily married to his wife Emille. He also had a son now. In honor of his best friend and loyal servant, he named his son Lavitz. Dart was positive his friend would have appreciated the honor in that name. 

Kongol had left shortly after the Dragoon war in the company of Haschel. The last Dart heard, both of them had become reigning champions in the 'Strongest of the World' Tournament. Dart vaguely wondered from time to time what ever became of Haschel's quest to find his daughter. Perhaps he had come to terms with that dilemma during their voyage through the moon that never sets. 

Meru had traveled the world and eventually gone back to Donau in the company of her old childhood wingly friend, Guaraha. 

Miranda returned to Deningrad and continued her service under the rule of her Queen. 

Dart smiled faintly at the memories of all of his friends and was glad they had all turned out as well off as he was. He finished strapping on his armor then finally walked over towards his sword, lying at the far edge of the sofa. That was when he finally caught sight of Shana staring at him from the entrance of the room. 

"Shana…" He said softly.

"Dart please don't go! Why can't you just stay with me for once? You're always going off on these journeys. Can't you forget about your travels for once and spend time with your wife?"

A slight frown creased his lips as he regarded the woman who was once his childhood friend, now his wife. "Shana please. You know I can't stay. This is urgent business. Please understand. Besides, I'll get a chance to visit our old friend Albert after all. That'll be nice won't it?"

Shana frowned in disdain. "It seems more to me like every day Albert is trying harder and harder to draw the two of us away from each other."

Dart rolled his eyes at the long old accusation and gently placed his arms on his wife's shoulders. "Shana how many times have we been over this? You know Albert would never intentionally try to break our marriage apart. It's just that after the recent wars and all that, people are still struggling to maintain some kind of semblance of life. As dragoons that's part of our job to make sure people have an easy living. We are their guardians Shana. That's our job."

Shana lowered her head sadly. "Yeah I know… our job… but sometimes I just wish you would devote some of that hard earned time to me… But I guess that's too much to hope for huh?"

A sympathetic frown creased Darts brow and the man slowly wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her tightly. "Shana… You know I love you. You mean the world to me and you always will. This separation between us is just as hard on me as it is on you. I don't want to be away, it's just that sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to ensure a brighter tomarrow…"

"Dart… I don't want us to grow apart."

Dart looked lovingly into his wife's light brown eyes. He loved her. He told himself that every day as he looked at her. Not only for her beauty but for her spirit, her soul, her determination. He could go on forever. Unfortunately, he resisted the urge to simply give in to those plea-filled eyes. He knew this mission was important. The envoy sent to him conveyed so much distress that he knew he could not just sit this one out. 

Dart bent his head low and brought his lips to her's in a passionate kiss. After a few moments he gently pulled away from his wife and cupped her chin in the palm of his hand. "We'll never be apart Shana. Please remember that always. I love you too much to lose you. I'll always be there for you… Always."

Shana in turned looked back towards her husband with equal love in her eyes. "I love you too Dart… Please… Just please hurry back."

Dart smiled lightly at her unspoken acceptance of his leave. "I'll be home faster then you can let loose an arrow." Dart slowly pulled away and little by little their intertwined hands became disentangled. 

Dart picked up his sword and then walked towards the door. A few moments later the door slammed and he was gone, leaving his wife crying lightly in his absence. 

****

CHAPTER 2

King Albert sighed sagely as he looked out across the vast landscape that was his kingdom. He loved the view of the sun as it began to set over the horizons. Much like his deceased friend Lavitz, Albert was an avid lover of the majesty of nature. 

However, he knew the relaxing sensation he felt now was only a temporary solace from the travesties of reality. Any minute now, he knew his advisor would come to him with more troubling news. Either about the Seridian treaty with Sandora or maybe the shortage of labor due to the war efforts fought in the past. He may even hear more news about the continuing breakdown of continents by 'The Great Sea', as it was now being called. 

Albert sighed in frustration. It seemed that everyone placed all their burdens on his shoulders now a days. Some people hated the decisions he made while others adored him for it. Being a hero and a king was not something Albert found easy. Because of his past efforts in the Dragoon war, people now looked towards him with new hope and expected him to be their eternal savior. Albert knew that when things got tough he could always call upon his friend and past companion Dart to help bail him out but even then he knew he was only extending the blond man's good intentions by doing so. He knew Dart wanted to spend time with Shana and lead an easy life and by all the powers he had, Albert wished he could create such a world for Dart. The man had suffered more then any of them during that dreaded war. However, as he was quickly beginning to realize, he truly had little to no choice in the matter. 

Once again, the young king of Serdio sighed then tucked a vacant strand of hair behind his left ear lobe. There was one good thing that came out of his whole experience, he had to admit with admiration. He now had a loving wife and a young son, now 1 year of age. He loved his wife dearly and he completely understood how Dart felt every time he was away from his own wife Shana. Albert too had hardly had any time to spend with his family as he was constantly being called to business of one sort or another. Unlike Dart, however, Albert didn't have the privilege of living the free life. He constantly had to live and act for his people. 

Many times, Albert wished his status were not so severe yet he knew he was not that lucky. The brunette haired King lightly shut his eyes, allowing the smooth breeze of fresh spring air to brush across his face. He basked in the comfort of the winds, knowing as a dragoon, that was his element of specialty. He felt a new bond with the element and learned to appreciate it more and more. He reached out his hand and lightly grabbed hold of a stray leaf as it made its way across him carried on by winds of liberty.

__

'If only I could be so free…' the young king thought to himself absently.

"Pardon me, your majesty." A new voice suddenly spoke from the depths of his room. 

Albert sighed in annoyance. "Of all the pardon's I have permitted as of late, I would not be at all surprised if I were praised with the title of liberator."

The young aid blinked his eyes in confusion. "Uh… Excuse me, your highness but I'm not certain I understand."

"Nevermind…" Albert replied lightly waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "What is it that you have to report?"

"Highness!" The man immediately lowered himself to one knee before his king. "We have just delivered our prisoner to the council hall. Everyone is now awaiting your presence."

"How many times must I tell you that that man is not our prisoner. He is merely being held by the state for unwarranted suspicions, nothing more. There have been no charges made against him."

"Yes sire. I apologize."

"And what of my companion? Has Sir Dart arrived to the Castle yet?"

"The man shook his head, the dark strands of black hair swaying from side to side. "No Sire. Our troops have not yet spotted him."

"I see…" Albert closed his eyes and began messaging his temples. He really wished Dart were here so that he could help him with what he was already suspecting about this recent turn of events. "Very well, I will be on my way to the Council hall then. See to it that when Sir Dart does arrive, he be giving exceptional treatment and that he immediately be escorted directly to the meeting hall." 

"Of course, your highness."

With that, Albert regally walked past his aid and strode purposefully down the long stretching hallways, heading towards the council chambers.

****

Dart sighed wearily as he walked up towards the castle steps. He had been traveling for four day's with little rest. By the severity of the message he had

received from king Albert, he was convinced that the man's request for his appearance was of the utmost importance. 

Dart examined the outlining exteriors of the castle much in the same way he had examined the town on his way in. Nothing had changed much. If anything, he noticed that the people had constructed a monumental statue of the, now famous, knight of Serdio, Lavitz. 

Dart thought back about the last time he had visited the castle. A wistful smile crept up to his face at the memory of his honorary friend and how happy he seemed to be whenever talking about his wife and newborn child. Dart quickly corrected himself. It had been some time since last he visited the castle. Young Lavitz had to be at least a year old now. 

"Pardon me Sir Dart, but do you intend on remaining there for the whole day?" Came the intruding voice of someone a few feet ahead of him, standing by the double doors. 

Dart looked up towards the man with a somewhat flustered expression on his face. "Huh?"

The aid smiled fashionable. It seemed to him Dart would never change. He was always a man overly ruled by his own thoughts. So much so that he would sometimes lose track of the happenings of the world around him.

"It is quite chilly out here Sire. Surely you do not intend to remain here to catch your death of cold?"

Dart immediately recognized the familiar aid and smiled warmly. "No. Of course not. My apologies Duvantie. I'll be right up."

Duvantie nodded his head slowly, the smile never leaving his face. Dart was one of the few men Duvantie truly respected. Of course he respected his king otherwise he would not have been serving him for so long, yet as Dart was looked on by some as a 'mere commoner' Duvantie was the first to have to refute that claim. Dart held all men in high respect unless they proved themselves otherwise, no matter what positions they held in life and he was always determined to help others. Those and many other qualities easily made him a man worthy of Duvantie's respect, even more so then his king. 

Duvantie quickly broke away from his thoughts as Dart passed him by on his way through the door. "Sir Dart, his majesty has requested that you be escorted to the council hall immediately."

Dart nodded mechanically. "Of course. I suspected as much."

Duvantie promptly set forth towards the chamber halls with Dart closely behind him. Dart continued to admire the architectural genius of the structure. To Dart, architecture had always been something of a marvel to him. He was always completely astonished by how exacting and perfect people could mold their structures. Had he not already been a warrior, he might have been compelled to take that lifestyle up.

Before long, the two men had arrived to the council hall's and could already hear the murmurs of heated conversation inside. Dart silently sighed to himself in dread. 

__

'I guess some things never change.' 

Duvantie promptly opened the door and Dart walked inside. He fought back the smile that threatened to attack his face at that very moment. It seemed as if the whole room had become frozen stiff by his presence. Some men wore expressions of deep hatred and spite towards the man who was once a commoner, now a hero. Some people were simply shocked into silence at the audacity of someone entering in on their conversations. And the few high standing dignitaries Dart had had the pleasure of meeting, during his past travels during the Dragoon war, seemed to welcome him with warm smiles. They were all there. The Supreme Commander from Sandora, The father-in-law of Albert and King of Fletz in the Twin Castles continent, The Mayor of Donau, Even the advisor, Fester; they were all there. One man, however, had the most relieved and happy smile on his face at the presence of the ex- dragoon leader, and that man made all the difference in the room; King Albert. 

Sir Dart, I am relieved that you were finally able to join us." The young King said proudly. 

One man was noticeably appalled by Darts presence and even more so by King Albert's response. "W- why how dare this…this PEASANT come in here interrupting our meeting!?! King Albert, I demand that you dismiss this man from our premises right this instant!"

Dart could barely hold in his laughter at the man's accusations. Albert too shook with amusement. This only enraged the man more. "W-I… I demand to know what you find so funny! King?!? Are you laughing as well???"

King Albert quickly erased the smile on his face, although painstakingly. "No of course not Sir Bungion. Although you must understand that Sir Dart here is a very seasoned warrior, well respected amongst the upper class. He is truly more of a man of honor then any of us in this room right now."

Bungion became red faced with anger and rage. "What?!? How dare you disrespect us and even yourself?!? My king, this man is of low class! Nowhere near the status of us upper class citizens."

This time King Albert frowned with scorn at the man's apparent prejudice. "Sir Bungion, I will ask you only once. Hold your place or I should very well have 'you' removed from the premises of my Castle."

The old man's eyes widened in shocked disbelief but he said no more as he silently eased back down into his seat.

"Good. Now as we were saying before your entrance Sir Dart, we have come in accordance here today to investigate the premonitions of this man standing before us."

For the first time, Dart trained his eyes on the new man who was standing before the council in nothing more then ragged clothing. However the blond haired warrior nearly choked with disbelief at the recognition of this man. 

"T- this can't be!" Dart said with horrified disbelief. 

"Oh it is clearly evident." Albert said in his same confident tone. "Do not let your eyes betray you."

Dart looked once more towards the man in question. Though the eyes seemed slightly more wild then last he saw him, the platinum hair and red eyes were unmistakable. 

"Lloyd!?!"

The red-eyed man trained his eyes on Dart then nodded his head slowly. "Yes… I am the man known as Lloyd. Do not concern yourself. I don't not come to bring anyone harm. At least not any of you."

Dart was beyond words. "…This is outrageous!?! How could you have this man in here?!? This killer! He killed Lavitz! He aided Melbu Frahma!"

"And as you already know, he also was completely manipulated. I understand your concerns Dart and I too share the same anger you do. However he has provided us with some interesting information that would be vital for us not to take for granted."

Dart frowned darkly then turned his face away in defeat. "Fine… I'm listening."

Albert closed his eyes in relief that his friend hadn't argued any further. "Thank you friend. We recently found this man washed ashore on one of our nearby beaches. From what I hear, he says that he was sent back here on a mission to warn us of a growing evil. There is speculation that within the span of three days a new threat will arise to threaten the peace of our lands. The tree of soa was demolished by the moon however the remnants of a new danger threaten our very existence… one that the dragoons my not find so easy to defeat."

"Dart rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This is some pretty serious news. But how can we believe him?"

Albert lowered his head and brought his fingers to his temples, messaging them rhythmically. "I believe him because of who his contact was…"

Dart narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And who were his contacts? Who sent him?"

"Shirley"

"What?" Dart nearly fell over with disbelief. "What are you talking about?!? I thought that Shirley left this relm once we released the spirits of the trapped dragoons."

"Apparently something went wrong. Something strong enough to prevent her final voyage to the great beyond."

Dart sighed heavily then sat down on one of the nearby benches. "So what are we supposed to do now?" 

King Albert sighed likewise, then regarded his friend with a tired expression. "That, my friend, is what we have met here today to discuss."

For the first time, one of the other council members interrupted their conversation. "My suggestion still stands that we amass a fleet towards the old tree. We could find clues there."

"Yes that offer still stands but theirs only one problem with that." Albert said exhaustedly. "If we were all to amass a fleet towards the dead tree, by the time we got there, three days will already have passed and by then we may not even find anything. Even worse then that, we may find that in the time it took to get there, the opposing forces could already have been attacking our respective hometowns. In that case, no one will be there to protect the citizens."

The man seemed to become enraged at the pure logic behind Albert's words and slammed his fists against the table violently. "Damnit! Then what do you suggest we do?!?"

"If we wait, we may be overwhelmed by the force and by then we'll be wiped out anyway!" Came someone else's response.

"Actually…I have an idea." Dart said, standing up from his seat. "We are dragoons correct? Why not we investigate this anomaly? Our dragoon spirits are still active and if we transform we should be able to get there, at most, within a day's flight. What do you say?"

"There's a problem with that!" Bungion hissed arrogantly. "King Albert is also one of your famous dragoons. He cannot assist you. If this truly is a time of war, his place is at his castle. There can be no exceptions."

Many loud murmurs rang across the room with people commenting their thoughts on the subject. Dart sighed wearily. He hated political debates. To him there were stupid and existed only to keep people from getting things done right away. 

Dart turned his head towards Lloyd once more. Then man seemed to be taking in everything to council said with mute silence. Dart couldn't put his finger on it but the man had changed. Something about him just didn't seem the same anymore. 

"What do you think?" He asked after a moment. "You know more about this current situation then any of us. What is your suggestion?"

Lloyd smiled lightly at the blond-headed warrior. Apparently everyone else in the room heard Darts request because the whole area suddenly became very quiet. 

"I am surprised, Dart, that you have chosen to ask me, the man who was your mortal enemy only a few short years ago."

Dart narrowed his eyes. "That was a long time ago Lloyd. And by the looks of things, it seems as if you're on our side, regardless of how temporary this alliance may be."

Lloyd smiled again, obviously satisfied with his answer. "Very well. My suggestion is that all Dragoon warriors investigate the tree. As you have said, you have the best speed out of anyone here. And truly if you can travel that fast, it should be no problem for the king to return to his castle in time to defend it. I have known King Albert in the past and he is anything but a coward."

Albert nodded respectably at the praised Lloyd had given him. The whole room broke out once more into loud murmurs of conversation and debate. Finally Albert quieted them down with a calming hand. "Please be silent my friends. I must say that I agree with Lloyd's plan. I believe as dragoons, it is our duty to investigate and at least check this situation out. If it is truly as extreme as Lloyd say's then it merits our immediate attention don't you think? Besides, we may be the only ones able to stop it after all. What say you, father-in-law? Fester? All of you? Is this not a worthy enough cause to merit our most sincere attention? I say we meet this threat and defeat it before it has time to concur us all! Now I stand before you all, begging for your support! Please… aid me!"

Again the room fell into murmurs and silent talking. Finally the king of the Continent of Twin Castles stood from his seat with exuberant alacrity. "King Albert, upon your marriage with my daughter, I had long since made the pledge to stand by you as a united kingdom! I will support you in any decision you make. I have every confidence in your abilities and the abilities of Sir Dart."

Soon the whole room was rallied behind this decision with the exception of Bungion who stubbornly refused to put his trust in a group of 'commoners' in the company of an obviously delusional king. 

Albert smiled at the council's decision. "Ok the first order of business is for us to rally together the remaining members of our dragoons."

Dart nodded. That shouldn't be too hard. We can find them easily."

"Excellent. Gentlemen this meeting is now adjourned. I thank you all for coming and you shall be informed of our most recent news as soon as possible."

The people slowly began filling out of the room while Albert walked up to his friend. He patted Dart briskly on the back. "Once again you've bailed my out of the brink my friend. That's another one I owe you."

Dart smiled warmly at his friend. "Heh, think nothing of it Albert. We're friends right?"

Albert nodded solemnly. "Now and forever my friend."

"Good." Dart sighed as he looked out towards the masses of people exiting the room. "It's going to be quite a job getting all our old friends together though…"

Albert smiled and grasped his friends shoulder once again. "Yes… but together we can do it. Together, friendship can accomplish anything…"

****

CHAPTER 3

Haschel panted heavily as he fell to one knee. He was completely surrounded at all angles. His challengers were like hungry wolves, eagerly awaiting their fresh meat. The black haired ninja knew that in this pit of death, there was little room for those weak of heart. It was pure survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed. 

The old man looked up once more towards his opponents. They were all currently situated in a dirt ground ring with huge gates surrounding the area so as to keep the fight safely away from the spectators. The blaring overhead lights seemed to sear at an annoying heat as his beat relentlessly in his face. He could hear nothing as the sounds of loud cheering and shouts of victory could be heard by the masses of onlookers and spectators. Yet in the midst of battle even they seemed to be toned out by the more acute noises of his enemies. Each and every one of the 150 challengers he was currently faced against made grunts and proud comments of their assured victories. This brought a slight smile to Haschel's face. Ignorance was pure bliss. 

Suddenly one of the thugs rushed forth, prepared to finish the old ninja off. With lightning speed, Haschel leapt away from his position high into the air, landing directly behind the attacking man. With a flurry of punches and kicks, the poor man was down in a heartbeat.

Each of the challengers looked on with astonished eyes, not believing what they had just seen. Haschel turned towards them now. 

"Who's next?" The old man said, a hint of a smile playing across his face. 

"You dirty old bastard! You think you're slick don't you!" Came the loud shouting from one of his challengers. "It's about time someone beat that cocky ass smile off your face!"

Haschel turned fully so that he was now facing this new challenger. "And I suppose that this somebody will be you?"

"You're damn right it'll be me! I'll kick your ass even without the 300 dollar reward! I'll kick your ass and beat you till you beg me for mercy and promise never to show that stupid smile to anyone ever again!"

Haschel raised his eyebrows in mock interest. "Oh! This should be interesting. A real challenge for once. Those are pretty big words. Well then, come on and show me your true abilities! I man is only worth as much as his metal!"

"You're dead!" The man yelled then charged head long towards the martial artist. 

Haschel didn't even flinch but remained rooted in the same spot the entire time. The man heedlessly continued to run towards him. At the very last second, Haschel quickly angled his body a few inches to the side, allowing his opponent to breeze right past him. In the same motion, Haschel brought his fist down in a forceful arch landing is squarely on the man's back. The fighter folded like a suitcase and crumbled to the ground. Haschel stood over him smirking proudly. "I guess you're not as good as you say eh?"

The man crawled around on all four's for a few moments more then snapped his head towards Haschel angrily. "You dirty old bastard! Now you're going down!"

He swiftly jumped to his feet, arching his arm back for a punch. Unfortunately, Haschel didn't give him the opportunity to deliver as he extended his own attack. Then man never knew what hit him as Haschel's boot quickly connected with his face sending him flat on his back, knocked completely unconscious. 

Haschel once again turned towards his remaining opponents, dusting off his fighting garb in a casual manner. Unfortunately, this time all of his opponents were enraged and before he knew it, they all launched into an all out attack towards him. 

A small smile creased the old man's face. He had been waiting for a challenge like this for a long time and now he had it. Within a matter of seconds, he swam through the sea of fighters delivering swift punches and kicks to each fighter he passed by. One by one, his opponents began to drop in the onslaught of war yet his opponents pushed on, determined to defeat him by sheer number rather then actual strength.

Haschel met the challenge head on. He quickly jumped up into the air, delivering a flying kick to one of his opponents. However upon landing, he noticed his flaw but was too late to do anything about it. One of his previously down opponents suddenly grabbed his leg. Haschel snapped his head back up to see two more fighters charging towards him. Thinking rapidly, Haschel leaned back and struck forth with his remaining leg, knocking the first man down into unconscious oblivion. Leaning further, Haschel continued on his downward fall shifting his body into an elbow drop heading towards his next victim. The man grabbing his leg quickly tried to evade but was not fast enough as the old fighter's elbow landed heavily onto his spine, causing the man paralyzing pain. Within a matter of seconds, Haschel was back on his feet then rolled into a floor sweep knocking over his remaining opponent. Before the man could recollect himself, Haschel lifted his leg then brought it back down hard. 

Unfortunately the heat didn't stop. The recently failed plan only enraged his opponents more. Back and forth, Haschel continued to drop his opponents one by one. One of the fighters ran up to him and the dark haired martial artist delivered a swift punch to the gut, taking the man out of the fight. Suddenly a new fighter leapt from behind the previous and tackled the old man to the ground. Before Haschel could do anything, the fighter then proceeded to pummel the old man's face with a series of swift and powerful punches. Haschel felt every stinging blow as the man worked his face over right and left. However at the same time Haschel used this to his advantage. He saw another opponent rushing up to aid his companion is the massacre. Haschel swiftly rolled to the side before the man could deliver his next punch then shot out his leg kicking the fighter forward into his companion. Both men collided and suddenly Haschel was upon them. In two swift strikes, two more fighters were lying on the ground unconscious. 

A split second later, Haschel spun again as yet another fighter tried to leap upon him. Haschel brought his foot out into the man's face. Then Haschel had to spin to the side and deliver another double kick, taking out the next fighter. Haschel began to realize that if he didn't do something soon, the fighters would get the upper hand and overwhelm him. He had to get some distance somehow. Soon yet another fighter launched at him resulting in getting a hard fist to the face from the weary ninja. 

Suddenly Haschel caught glimpse of the flash of silver and before he knew it, he was cracked across the face by a steel pipe. The old man fell heavily to the ground from the blow. He shook his head briskly to try and clear his senses while mentally cursing himself for his mistake. Even though this was a no weapons fight he should had suspected someone would use something of the sort. This was a pit-fighting arena after all. People were expected to cheat in these types of fights. In fact, they were honored and glorified for it.

Haschel suddenly felt the familiar sting of the pipe as it landed once more against him, this time hitting his rib cage. The ninja heaved in pain then there was another burst of trauma as a foot was now ramming into his back. Then came a series of boots and fists. The attacks intensified more as he tried to get up. It was over, he knew. He couldn't possibly hope beat them when they had him down this bad. 

Suddenly the man with the pipe was no longer hitting him as he disappeared from the crowd of attackers and was now soaring high up into the air. Haschel turned his head to the side as far as he could, slightly surprised at the sudden change of events. Then the next attacker ceased as well as something solid and fast quickly flashed across his line of vision taking the man with it. One by one his attackers seemed to disappear as they were all engulfed into the new onslaught of violent and swift attacks. A slight smile formed on Haschel's blood soaked face as he finally realized what was going on. He painfully rose up to his feet then stood proudly to the side, watching with satisfaction as the new fighter quickly finished up the remaining opponents. The last fighter threw a desperate punch then realized he had missed. The new fighter easily extended his arm in a lightning fast punch quickly taking the man out then everything was over.

The pit-fighting referee quickly ran up to both men, taking each of their hands in his and raising them high in the air. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE WINNERS! HASCHEL THE LIGHTNING DEMON AND KONGOL THE IRON GIANT!"

Loud thunderous roars and cheers of satisfied excitement rang across the air, drowning out the noise of anything else. Haschel smiled proudly then turned his bruised and bloody face towards Kongol who had a beaming smile on his face as well. The giant seemed to love it more then anything when people cheered him on and gave him their support. Kongol loved to live in a life where his actions were noticed and appreciated by many. Haschel was glad his friend had finally found happiness, even if it was in the ring of battle.

****

"Thanks for the help out there." Haschel said as he and Kongol finished changing back into their regular cloths in the locker room. "Those punks would've stomped me good had you not come in when you did."

Kongol looked at the old man with concern. "Kongol not want friend Haschel to be hurt. Friend Haschel stupid for taking on all those men at once. Friend Haschel could have died today."

Haschel nodded slowly. "I understand your concern Kongol… but I'm just a risk taking old man. You know that. In any case, what's with all this 'me kongol, friend Haschel' stuff? I thought I told you not to talk like that! Remember?"

Kongol scratched his head sheepishly as he was berated by his mentor. "Kon- I mean… I'm sorry Haschel but I was just so pent up I guess I fell back into my old habits. Haschel you really had me worried out there. Please don't act so reckless next time."

"Well at least you're talking better now. About that being more careful thing… I'll work on it…"

"HASCHEL!"

The old man chuckled. "Ok, ok I'll be more careful. Sheesh you really take the fun out of fighting you know that?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Haschel sighed in annoyance. "Ah for crying out loud. More of those damn fan girls trying to talk with you again Kongol. Look I'm tired of dealing with them! You seriously need to be more careful how you act around people. Some times you just gotta be mean or they'll keep on hounding you."

Kongol turned a slight shade of red. "I can't help it. I actually like it when people visit me. Back when I was growing up, no one ever paid me any attention or gave me any respect."

Haschel nodded. "I can understand but do you have to exploit that commodity in such a way as to offend my privacy?"

Kongol lowered his head in defeat. "I guess not."

"Good! Now go out there and tell those girls what's what!"

Kongol sighed sagely and headed towards the door. However upon opening it Haschel was surprised that instead of his friend berating the guests, he cheered in happiness. Haschel frowned darkly and stormed over to his giant friend. 

"Kongol I thought I told you to-" 

Haschel's very words caught up in his throat as he caught sight of the two familiar faces standing behind the door being crushed in a bear huge by Kongol.. 

"Well well well if it isn't the representative of Neat and the King of Serdio! This is a pleasant surprise indeed!"

Dart smiled beneath his giant friend's tight grip. "Hi…Has…chel!" He said between gasps. 

"Kongol please…" Albert gasped. "A little air."

Kongol immediately realized his folly and released his companions. "I'm sorry my friends, Kongol…I mean, I am just really glad to see you again. It's been such a long time after all."

Both Dart and Albert stared in shock at the change in Kongol's speech patterns. The giant noticed and smiled warmly. "I see you've noticed the difference in my speech pattern. I hope it's not too much of a change for you."

Albert laughed lightly. "Not at all Kongol my friend. I am quite impressed at the change as a matter of fact. It's a pleasant surprise my friend. I trust you've both been well?"

Haschel nodded. "As much as possible for a pair of fighters like us."

"I know what you mean." Dart cut in. "We were watching the fight out there. Haschel are you ok? You took some pretty hard hits. Albert and I were about to get in on the fight until we saw Kongol come to your aid."

Haschel smiled. "It's nice to know I'm still cared about." 

For some odd reason Dart felt as if Haschel was staring pointedly at him when he said that for some reason but He quickly dismissed the idea as just being his imagination. 

"So" Haschel began. "What brings the two of you here to a back water arena like this? Surely you're not here to challenge us?"

Albert laughed nervously. "Of course not my friends. We would never dream of it!" Suddenly the young king's face took on a more serious demeanor. "Actually my friend this is more then just a social call."

Haschel too wore a serious look now. "I figured as much. What's wrong?"

"Apparently there have been some disturbances around the area surrounding the moon that never sets. The spot where the final dragoon conflict took place. The Council has decided we dragoons investigate. Dart and I were wondering if you two could join us actually. We could really use the help."

Haschel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Once more Dart couldn't help feeling uncomfortable as the old man's gaze traveled again towards him. 

__

'Why's he keep staring at me like that?' The young blond warrior wondered nervously. 

Just as fast, Haschel suddenly turned his gaze away and back to Albert. He wore a smug look on his face. "You told me the council has decided this… But you haven't told me your own thoughts on the subject. What do 'you' think? Is this situation worth our time?"

Albert nodded sagely. "Yes. I do believe it could be a valid threat to the security of our world. I feel we should act immediately."

Haschel nodded approvingly. "Good. I haven't had a good fight in years. I could sure use the extra workout."

"What about those sparring sessions you had with me?" Kongol cried indignantly. "You're saying all those times, I wasn't worth the effort?"

Haschel wore an amused grin on his face. "Kongol how can I say this bluntly… when it comes to fighting finesse, you suck big time." 

Kongol lowered his head in defeat. Albert walked over to the big man, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it get you down my friend. Haschel is only teasing you. I'm sure you are a great fighter. I've seen you out there and I must say I was definitely impressed. You've improved a great deal since last we've seen each other."

"Really?" Kongol asked, with the gleam of hope clearly evident in his eyes. 

"No!" Haschel said from across the room. "He's just saying that to make you feel better."

Kongol's head lowered again, causing Albert to glare at the dark haired martial artist in anger. "Stop teasing him! Give the man credit, he very well saved you life out there today."

"Hmph!" Haschel grunted in disdain. "A real fighter does not need others to tell him how good he is. A real fighter knows his own strength. Until Kongol realizes this on his own, he is still not yet ready to become a true martial artist." Haschel turned his back to his friends waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Think of me as you will for this but it is the painful truth of the matter."

Dart shrugged in annoyance. "This is stupid. Look, Haschel enough with the games already. So is it decided? Are you coming with us or not?"

Haschel turned to face the blond man, eyes sparkling with mischievous glee. "You bet your horses we're coming with you! Wouldn't miss it for the world right Kongol?"

The giant nodded his head solemnly. "Of course. I will always help my friends in their time of need."

"Then it's settled." Dart said turning away and towards the entrance door. "We leave immediately! Next stop Donau!"

****

CHAPTER 4

Dart looked on proudly towards the bright horizons above. He was currently standing in a field of grass not too far from the region of the twin castles. Two days had passed since he and Albert left the underground tournaments for Donau. In that time they had accumulated all the rest of their comrades. Now as Dart stood before his comrades and close friends he could almost feel that familiar tug of adrenaline as he remembered times long past. He remembered fondly his friend from Serdio and how together they fought their way out of Hellena prison. He silently raised his head, wishing Shana was here right now to enjoy this moment with them. After all, she too had been part of the dragoon team.

"Hey Dart, so what's the deal huh? You gonna stand there day dreaming all day or are you gonna give us your orders already?"

Dart was slightly startled out of his reverie but smiled fondly as his eyes traveled down on the form of Meru, no longer a young girl but a beautifully blooming woman. She wasn't as skimpily dressed as she had been in the past. She now wore sky blue leggings and a navy blue tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face was full of beauty and joy. The years had obviously been good to her. 

"Sorry Meru." Dart replied sheepishly. "Just thinking of the old days ya know?"

"Well perhaps you could stop thinking of the old days and get back to business?" Replied Miranda in an annoyed tone. 

Once again, Dart couldn't help the slight tug of a smile creeping up to his face. Miranda was still for the most part the same. Although she did seem somewhat more calm and gentle now, possibly from her experiences in the moon that never sets, whatever those may have been. Whatever the case Dart was just glad she was still with the group. 

His eyes traveled across his other friends as he continued to smile proudly. These people would forever be his family, whether through thick or thin. They had all bled and cried together and now once more they were a team, possibly getting ready to face new horrors and threats. Dart didn't care so long as he was with his friends. Together they could accomplish almost anything. 

"What are you all smiley about?" Miranda yelled angrily. "Some of us do have lives outside of being dragoon warriors you know? We didn't follow you all this way just for you to stare and smile at us all!"

Dart scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and his face flushed a deep shade of red. "Uhh… heh heh sorry about that. You're right. So you all basically know the situation. We're to check out the area around the moon that never sets just to make sure nothings out of the ordinary. I'm hoping that's the case but we should still be prepared for the worst. I want you all to be on guard for anything. Remember anything could be waiting for us out there. I don't want to lose any of you. Is that clear?"

They all voiced their replies. Some challenging his authoritative way of coming about his decision, that person mainly being Miranda. Others simply just shrugged their agreement. Ultimately, Dart was satisfied with their responses, not expecting any more or any less from his friends. 

"Good. Then lets fly!" With that Dart pulled out the one object he had never had to use in many years. The bright orb blazed with the swirling hue's of transparent colors. One by one the other dragoon warriors drew their orbs as well and soon the whole area was blazing in bright lights and color. 

Suddenly everything flashed even more brightly and the field of grass was now engulfed in a huge bright white light. Like powerful blazing rockets, seven forms quickly burst from the sea of brilliant bright light, blazing swiftly through the skies. 

Dart, being the biggest of them all, flew at a faster speed then the others but continued to keep a close enough pace with the others so that he didn't leave them behind. Yet again that familiar smile crept up to his face. _'Just like the old days…' _He thought to himself in pleasure. _'Just like the old days…'_

****

A few hours passed and in no time at all, the group was within rang of the old ruins of the moon that never sets. 

"There's our target!" Dart hollered over the gust of wind beating upon his face. 

Albert narrowed his eyes and flew up close along Dart's flank. "Even after all this time, this place still carries the ominous feeling of dread. If I had the choice I would never return to this horrible place."

Dart nodded his head as he too looked on at the graveyard of so much destruction. The entire area was covered now in wild green grass and flowers. Along the ridge he saw a still blue lake running around the dead tree. Yet the seemingly peaceful scenery was lost to those who really knew what lay beyond the greenery. Dart and his companions had all personally bled and cried together in this very same area. It was here that they lost two of their own to whom they cared for deeply. Dart had lost his father and the woman who had grown to mean a lot to him over his journey. 

Dart sighed silently as the memories continued to assault him. "Yeah I know what you mean Albert. Sometimes I can't believe we were able to succeed. We were so close to failure…"

Haschel flew up along side the two men and slapped Dart hard on his armor plated back. "Stop the mopping. Worry less about things that never come to pass. The important thing is that we won. We shouldn't be worrying, we should be thankful that we were able to succeed!"

Dart nodded then trained his eyes downwards. "I suppose your right. Ok troops lets land on that clearing over there." He pointed towards a field covered in a small patch of grass. Dart could vividly feel the comforting sensation as the winds slowly began to ease away from his face and then softly caress his back as he made his descent. He landed with ease as his feet lightly collided with the solid earth. He looked to his side to see Albert landing in a similar fashion next to him. The others were still a little ways behind but would be down with them in no time. Dart took this opportunity to once more voice his opinions. 

"I still have a bad feeling about this." He said walking up next to the young king of Serdio. "For some odd reason, I feel like this investigation will change us forever."

Albert looked off into the blue skies, the breeze caressing his face and swirling his hair towards the windy currents. "I agree with you my friend. But if that truly is the case, then it serves as extra incentive to make us want to alleviate this situation even more before it becomes too drastic."

Dart took a second to answer, weighing silently whether it was really all that fair that they suffer while others live in blissful harmony. Ultimately he knew, being a dragoon, it was his duty to serve and protect yet sometimes it just never seemed fair. 

"You're right." He said, finally breaking out of his brief reverie. "It's selfish to think things will always be easy for us because we are dragoons. Living those three years of blissful peace, it's easy for us to forget the obligations we have towards those around us."

"Living an honest life is never an easy road to travel." 

Soon all the other dragoons laded next to their comrades. "So where do we start looking?" Meru asked, slightly annoyed at all the inactivity. 

"My suggestion would be that we start over by the northern horizon." Kongol replied.

"What makes you want to start there?" Miranda couldn't help asking in curiosity. 

"Don't you remember? That's where the final conflict took place. That's around the same area we retreated from, after the explosion of the moon that never sets."

"Oh!" Miranda said, slightly embarrassed that she had forgotten. "I guess it's been a while."

"Time has passed sufficiently for all of us." Haschel spoke sagely. "We mortals have no control over it, even if we are dragoons. No one can escape the cruel passage of time."

Meru snickered mischievously. "And you would know that better then any of us wouldn't you old man?"

The rest of the group couldn't hold it in as they all began to laugh at the slight humor. Haschel frowned indignantly. 

"Hey! I'm not 'that' old!"

Kongol couldn't help himself as his entire body shook with amusement. "Yes you are. Don't try to deny it!"

Now the whole group was engulfed in peaceful laughter. Dart decided to add to the fun. "It's true Haschel! Hell your old enough to be my grandfather!"

Suddenly Haschel's expression took on such a drastic change that the laughter quickly died out. 

Dart looked towards the old man nervously. "Uhh… was it something I said?"

Haschel turned towards Dart with that familiar penetrating gaze in his eyes. "Dart… there's something I must tell you…"

****

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM 

Suddenly before anyone could react, a huge explosion erupted from the center of the group forcing them all back. Dart fell painfully into the solid earth. He looked around quickly and noticed that his friends were in the same predicament. 

"What the hell was that?" Meru asked in a flustered voice, struggling to her feet.

"Everyone on guard!" Dart hollered. Suddenly a huge ray pierced through the skies, ramming right into Darts armor plated chest, sending him reeling to the ground once more. 

"Dart stay down!" Albert yelled from across the field. "Apparently they have you singled out!" 

With that, the dragoon spirit of the wind jumped into the air, flying at nearly the speed of light towards the source of the last attack.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?" Haschel seethed, jumping up into the air after him. 

Meru, Kongol and Miranda prepared themselves to follow suit when Dart suddenly rose up again. "Wait! We're completely caught off guard. We can't take on what we can't see." 

The other dragoons could see that their leader was clearly in pain as he struggled violently to his knees. "We need to keep it together. We've got-"

Before Dart could even finish his statement, something crashed heavily onto the ground next to him, leaving a deep crater on the spot. Dart rushed over and gasped once he saw who it was. 

"Albert? What happened?"

The chestnut haired king struggled to move yet his limbs wouldn't listen as he merely shook slightly against the solid earth. His face was bloody as if he had been punched. He weakly lifted a single hand towards Dart. 

"Dart… too many… can't win…"

"What is it Albert? What happened?" Dart asked again frantically. Kongol bent low and picked up the shattered remains of the king of Serdio. The young king accepted the help and simply sagged against the giganto's massive weight. His head was bent low yet Dart could still hear the man rambling on. 

"…must…escape…"

"Albert what are you talking about?" Dart looked up once more only this time he saw something even more troubling. Three figures were now battling in the sky above. Two were fighting against one. Dart had a sudden intake of breath as he realized who it was. 

"Haschel??"

Dart watched on helplessly as the other two, still undeniable forms continued to ruthlessly beat and pummel the martial artist to death. They moved faster then anything Dart had ever seen before, even faster then Lloyd. They would veer in on the old man and, as if in a blur, collide upon him sending him closer and closer to the hard solid earth. Finally a third form quickly came into view then charged towards the dragoon of thunder. A blinding light flashed before Darts eyes and suddenly he saw Haschel flying towards them. Dart struggled but slowly rose up to his feet painstakingly. He quickly jumped into the way as the old man hammered into him, knocking the wind out of him. This time Dart could not rise again. The pain and force of the fall was too great. The blond haired dragoon knew he had broken at least five of his ribs trying to soften Haschel's fall. 

Dart raised his head and immediately dreaded it as he saw what transpired before his eyes. The three figures were quickly speeding towards the ground. They were going to attack Meru and the others. The painful truth was too much for Dart to bear. He could do nothing to protect his friends. He could do nothing to protect even himself. How had he let things get so out of had so quickly? 

Suddenly, one of the figures finally landed on the ground. Dart did a double take, blinking his eyes rapidly. _'Are those… dragoons?'_

Indeed the new figures that landed donned the very same armor as dragoons and by the way they fought, they harbored the power of dragoons as well. However after closer inspection, Dart noticed the flaw. They were not the same kind of dragoons that he and the others were. They were a different shade of gray and the different curves and junctures in their armor had spikes protruding from them. They also wore fully armored face shields with the images of dragon faces on them. The only thing visible through their masks were their eyes which were effectively hidden deep within the brows of the armored dragon faces. Also their wings weren't the same transparent color as his and his companions. Instead they were a dark, silky black color as they clung between the grayish matter separating the different portions of the wings. 

Dart wanted to rise and confront this new threat but found he still couldn't move. He watched in horror as Meru, Kongol and Miranda who were equally surprised at the revelation, tried desperately to fight against them. Meru swung her hammer as hard as she could towards one of the dark dragoons. Unfortunately the dark dragoon deftly evaded her attack and swung his fist to the side, hitting her across the face in return. Meru fell limply to the ground from the force of the attack. As she tried to sit up again the dragoon kicked her roughly in the stomach ending her resilient efforts against them. 

Kongol, on the other end of the field, was having similar problems. He swung in strong precise arches, missing every time. The Dragoon facing him easily extended his clawed fist with lightning speed, burying it deep into the giganto's stomach. Kongol reeled over in pain but clutched the earth trying to stay focused. His opponent, however, was not so forgiving and continued to pummel him with attacks. 

Miranda was unfortunately pitted against the leader of the three. She let loose 7 arrows all at once yet the leading dragoon easily evaded the attacks. He roughly grabbed her bow then struck her with it cruelly. Miranda fell to the ground but tried to rise once more. Deep anger and hatred etched in her eyes as she glared at the ominous figure. The leader paid no heed to this as he ruthlessly grabbed her by the hair and forcefully shoved her face into the ground. Miranda moved no more. 

Dart growled in angry hatred. "You bastards!" He seethed. The lead dragoon walked towards him now. His armor scheme was different from his comrades. Along with the similar gray dragoon skin and the silky black wings, he had certain sections of his armor laced in gold trimmings along his forearms and chest area. He also wore a splitting red cape hanging on each end of his shoulder plates. The dragoon walked right up to Dart with purposeful steps. The young blond haired dragoon warrior could hear the man chuckling from behind the mask. 

Dart sneered in defiance towards the man. "You'll never defeat us!"

The dark dragoon merely shrugged then drew his right hand up to his left armored ear plate hitting a switch. The mask mechanically lifted up and drew back revealing a face Dart never expected to see again in his life. 

"It's been a while, hasn't it… old friend…?"

Dread, horror, and overall shock seized the young dragoon at once. He didn't even realize the sound that uttered through his vocal cords. He didn't realize the echo of his tone or the dread in his voice as he said the one single name confirming what stood before his very eyes.

"…Lavitz?"

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

****

Author's note: _Ok I had originally intended to do the whole story in one big sending but things just didn't work out that way I guess. I'd like to thank all those who helped me with coming up with ideas for this fanfic. You know who you are. I was under the name mysterious shadow when I posted for help. If you still want to help me come up with conclusions and ideas or even make collaborative chapters please email me. I'm all for it! I figure the next chapters will be out in roughly a month because of finals and the holidays and all that but I hope to release it sooner then that. Well thanks for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^_


End file.
